Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* vicar, rector, parson – Esce tota es "prete"? **esta persones dirije o manaje la eglesa. posable simple "dirijor" o "manajor"? o on pote ajunta un parola como "paroco". **Nos ave ja "parocia", donce "parocior"? No multe clar: "prete de parocia" es plu bon. Simon **Tu ia scrive "manaje", ce pare plu bon ce la forma "maneja" en la disionario. An si espaniol ia torde el, el es "mano" + "-aje", no? Simon **curios: me ia introdui "maneje" orijinal per "handle, manage" un util, un animal, etc, no per "dirije". la parola plu comun en la linguas romanica es "jesti". ma me no cexa. nota ce la forma con -e- es trovada en italian e catalan ance. * preteria = \n vicarage, rectory, parsonage, priest's house **Me no pote resista scrive "parocioreria". Ai! No! Simon **nos no nesesa usa -eria per tota locas en la mundo! per ce no "casa de la parocior"? "casa de la prete"? **Me acorda. "Parocioreria" ia es un riable, no un sujesta seria :-) Simon *** "Preteria" ? Patric *** Esta ia es me sujesta inisial, si. Simon ***me no ave un problem con "preteria". "nos es marxante a preteria, preteria, preteria..." ***Esta es un canta? Me no conose el. Simon ***"... a Pretoria..."? o tu broma? ***No, vera, me no ia oia de acel canta a ante. Me susede trova el aora par Google. Simon * Nos no ave un parola per "to lock". "Securi con clave", "clui con clave" es posable, ma "securador" no es satisfante – "securador" es un parola de sinifia plu jeneral. La linguas romanica ave la verbo "sera", ma esta es ja usada en lfn. Simon **me no comprende. "to lock" es "securi", e "lock" es "securador". **"Securi" es "to make safe", e inclui ance sensas finansial. Me pote securi me enfantes sin usa un clave. Simon **"securi enfantes" no es confusable con "securi un porta" o "securi un caxa"! la situa... **Oce, un otra esemplo. La porta xef de me casa ave du securadores e un bareta. Me pote securi el an con sola la bareta, no? Simon **si, on pote "lock" la porta con un bareta. ***No en me varia de engles. "To lock" sinifia "to fasten with a lock", e "a bolt" no es un spesie de "lock", an si on pote usa el per "fasten" un cosa. Ma serta, on pote "securi" un porta con un bareta. La problem es ce un bareta es un spesie de "securador", e on no ave un parola per "a lock". Simon ** "Clavi" la porta (franses vea: Cleffer). Patric *** "Clavi" es un solve eselente! Simon ***me prefere "securi". "clavi" (usa un clave) ta sinifia ance "unlock". ***La situa... E nos ave ja parolas como "botoni/desbotoni". "Clavi/desclavi" es estrema bon en me opina. Simon ***la situa no aida tu en esta caso. "botoni" es "usa un boton en la modo botones ia es intende." ma "clavi" - "usa la clave" - sinifia ambos securi e desecuri. "desclavi" sinifia "des-usa un clave", ce es bizara. en la linguas romanica, los dise "securi (con un clave)" per "lock", e "securador" per la nom. on pote dise ce un bareta es un securador, ma la parola plu simple per un bareta es... un bareta! ***On pote usa un boton per botoni e per desbotoni, ma la usa xef es clar per botoni, o on no ta ave la boton. Simil, on pote usa un clave per clavi e per desclavi, ma la usa xef es clar per fisa, o on no ta ave la sistem de securi. "Desbotoni" es "des-" + "botoni", no "des- ... -i" + "boton". El sinifia "desfa la botoni", no "desusa un boton". Simil, "desclavi" sinifia "desfa la usa (xef) de un clave". Me acorda ce un difere peti esiste entre botones e claves – car un porta resta securida an si on estrae la clave. Ma me pensa ce "usa un clave" no sinifia "introdui un clave", ma "fisa par clave". Simon *oce: "clavi" es "to lock". e ce per "the lock"? "securador"? ce otra cosa ce un "lock" pote "securador" sinifia? "clavador"? o es "clavador" un macina per produi claves? "serador"? donce ce es "seri"? "to lock"? **Un securador pote es "a security device", "a safety switch", "a fuse", etc. "Clavador" pare bon per "lock", ma el sinifia ja "nail gun" :-) Un macina per produi claves es posable "un macina de claves". Posable "serur" de franses es bon per "lock". Si tu vera no gusta "clavi" e "desclavi", me sujesta ce "clui par clave" e "abri par clave" es plu bon ce "securi" e... a, nos disionario presente no ave an un verbo per "unlock"! Simon ** "Trava/destrava" con clave o bareta o cualce otra cosa... ? (portuges "travar", espaniol "trabar", franses "entraver")(recorda "trapa")... Patric **nos ia defini "securador" como "lock", en la mesma modo ce nos defini "clavador" como "nail gun" (e no "key machine"), "floreria" como "florist" (e no "flower bed"), etc. "a security device" es "un aparata de securia"; "a safety switch" es "un comutador de securia", "a fuse" es "un fondable". sola "lock" nesesa un parola simple como "securador". "securi" es bon per "to lock" car la situa - normal un porta - clari multe bon la sinifia. un bareta es un forma simple de securador. si on vole dise esata "to bolt", on pote dise "fisa la bareta" o simil. jorj **Bon, me aseta "securador". Ma tu no ia sujesta un tradui per "to unlock". Esce "desecuri" es bon? Me pensa ancora ce "clui/abri per clave" es bon. Me pensa ce me usa comun la verbo "to lock" con multe otra parolas plu ce "door": I lock my car, I lock my computer, I lock the database, I lock a suitcase, I lock the drawer, I lock the shed, etc. Simon **me securi me auto, me computador, me base de datos, me valis, me cabana.... me no ave un problem con "clui/abri par clave" e nos pote usa esta longo "securi/desecuri (par clave)".